Unrestrained Needs
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Hermione is having some rather sensual thoughts about her fiance. And for once she's not holding herself back from them. Harry/Hermione one-shot. (Accidentally deleted, so this is the re-upload)


Unrestrained Needs

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unrestrained Needs

Hermione Granger sighed as she finished writing her report for her Wizarding Law class. It had been three years since she had helped fight against Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, and two years since she graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the moment she was a student studying Wizarding Law so that she could become a lawyer and was top of her class, not that it was surprising. Anyone that knew Hermione shouldn't expect less, no matter what she would have tried to do. She was hoping that with her studies, not only would she become a lawyer, but she could also use her law degree to fight for rights for Muggleborns and all magical creatures, from House Elves to werewolves and everything in between.

After the battle at Hogwarts, she and Ron Weasley had tried dating, but it didn't work out between them. They just didn't work together like they and everyone else thought, but they both accepted it and decided to remain friends. It was all for the best because Hermione soon realized that she had feelings for her best friend, Harry Potter. As it turns out, those feelings have been developing for years, but they were always hidden under the feelings that she thought she had for Ron. They didn't really manifest themselves until they were out hunting for Horcruxes and Ron had abandoned them for a while. Yes, she had been sad and heartbroken at Ron's abandonment of them, but at the same time she seemed to have grown closer to Harry and they had bonded more. She had thought their relationship was and would always remain brother and sisterly, but not for her as it turned out. Hermione had been almost content as to just let it be since Harry obviously liked Ginny Weasley very much. However she and the Weasley family were surprised when Harry announced that he had no intention of continuing his relationship with Ginny after four months of dating. As it turned out, Harry had developed feelings for someone else and it wouldn't be fair to Ginny to continue to date her when he longed to be with another person. Surprisingly Ginny took the news well and accepted Harry's reasoning, though Mrs. Weasley did not. And five months later, Harry confessed his feelings for Hermione and asked her out on a date, to which the brunette accepted after revealing her own feelings as well.

Now one year later Harry and Hermione were engaged and scheduled to marry on a wonderful day in two springs after Harry finished his Auror training and got his certificate to be an official Auror. Being engaged to Harry almost felt like a dream to Hermione, but she was very happy that it was not. Oh, how she loved the man and everything about him. He was kind, charming, handsome, sweet, humble, selfless, and not to mention completely sexy. The things Harry did to her when in the throes of passion, oh Merlin, she was feeling hot just thinking about it.

Hermione bit her lip as her mind drifted to her fiancé, who was currently at a session of Auror training, and what all his hands, his touch, his tongue could do to her and what was between her legs. She could feel her center begin to throb and she squeezed her legs together, trying to ignore it. The brunette always restrained herself from her sexual needs when she was alone, as she always wanted Harry to relieve her and she relieve him. It was all she could do at times, but she always succeeded in restraining herself. However this time, it seemed as if mind over matter wouldn't work, not with all of the thoughts and fantasies going through her brilliant mind at the moment. Not to mention her juices were beginning to pool in her warm center, ready to flow at her body's command.

Not being able to control herself anymore, she reached down and pulled up the skirt of her dress and began to rub herself through the fabric of her knickers, a small moan rising from her throat as did so, moving her fingers in a circular motion. The brunette sighed and moaned as leant back in her chair and rubbed herself, her eyes falling shut and her noises becoming slightly louder. She could feel her wetness soaking her knickers, the fabric conforming itself to the shape of her sex. Reaching into her knickers she began to rub quickly over her swollen nub, a small cry leaving her mouth followed by a moan. She began to grind her hips into the hand she was masturbating with, even pinching on her clit before sticking her fingers inside herself. Another moan left the brunette's lips and she pumped her fingers inside of her wet core and whispering Harry's name, imagining it was him shoving his fingers in and out of her to bring her to orgasm. Not even two minutes later, the witch did just that all over her fingers with a cry of Harry's name.

Hermione panted as she came down from her high, pulling her fingers out of herself and knickers, holding them up to look at. She moaned at the sight of her wetness on her fingers and she rubbed herself again before standing and hurrying upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Harry. Entering the room she quickly undressed herself until she was stark naked, then she hurried over to the closet and reached up on the shelf to grab a box. The box's contents were a variety of vibrators, dildos, hand cuffs and nipple clamps that they used whenever they felt adventurously frisky. Reaching inside the box she pulled out a vibrator and put the box away before moving towards the bed. Climbing on it, Hermione got comfortable before opening her legs and rubbing the cool piece of metal against her still swollen nub before turning on the switch.

The room was filled with the sound of buzzing and Hermione moaned as the vibrator vibrated on her sex. Hermione held the vibrator against her clit as she began to pump her fingers inside of herself once again, more moans being released from her mouth as she did so. She did that for a while before putting the vibrator inside of her core, a cry leaving her as she did so. Her fingers played with her nipples as she continued to pump the toy in and out of her, her juices flowing freely out of her and onto the bed. Oh, it felt amazing and even more so as she thought of her fiancé. Turning over onto her knees, Hermione reached behind herself with the vibrator and inserted it once more, holding it there as she began to move back and forth on it. Moans and cries of pleasure left her while she panted and fucked herself on the vibrator. It felt so good and she was so wet; her pussy juice was just streaming out of her and down her legs, its wetness glistening on her warm skin. It felt so good, but she wanted more.

Throwing the vibrator away she bent down so her hips and arse were in the air, her chest on the bed, then reached underneath her to touch herself again. She moaned and rubbed, rubbed and moaned, a slight wet sound filling the room along with her pants and moans of pleasure. And as she rubbed her clit she kept panting out, "Harry, oh fuck, Harry."

A surprised yelp left Hermione's mouth when a quick, stinging slap came down on her backside. Flipping over her brown eyes connected with lust filled green ones, her mind belatedly realizing that she hadn't even heard the man standing before her arrive home. She had been so caught up in her masturbation she hadn't heard Harry come inside. However those thoughts quickly left when she took notice that her fiancé was standing just as naked as she was, his thick erection arching from his toned body. He had obviously caught her doing what she was doing before alerting her of his presence and had gotten _very_ aroused.

Harry moved onto the bed and said, "Open your legs, Mione."

Hermione nodded and obeyed, her legs spreading open to present the dark haired man with her dripping wet center. Harry moaned at the sight before diving right in, his tongue lapping and taking in all of her juices. The brunette moaned and threw her head back as he ate her out, sticking his tongue as far inside of her as he could go. She began to grind her hips into his face, only for him to hold them down to restrain her. Harry continued to feast, his ears listening to the music that was his fiancé's cries of pleasure. It wasn't long before Hermione was put right on the edge of having another orgasm when Harry pulled away. She let out a whine of disappointment as he licked his lips, savoring her taste.

Harry bent down and locked his lips in a heated kiss with Hermione's before pulling away and asking, "How do you want it?"

"Behind, from behind. Fuck me Harry, make me wet," Hermione answered while taking his face in her hands and kissing him again.

"Alright Mione, but suck me first. Get me nice and ready to fuck you."

The brunette kissed Harry once more before moving so she was eyelevel with the wizard's member that was leaking with precum. Licking her lips Hermione pumped the thick organ for a moment before placing it in her mouth, moaning at the taste of Harry on her taste buds. The witch wasted no time in sucking Harry, moving her head back and forth and running her tongue all along and around the shaft. The groans Harry released urged her on and she took him all the way in, practically deep-throating him. When he was finally slick enough from her mouth, Harry pulled away and turned his fiancé around so that her arse was to him. Taking his erection he placed the tip at her wet pussy lips and pushed in, a moan leaving his lips as he eased into her tight, hot passage. Once he was all the way in, he waited a moment before pulling out a bit and shoving back inside.

The two of them moved together, Harry thrusting into and out of Hermione while she moved her hips to meet each and every one of his thrusts. They moaned and groaned as the pleasure they were both feeling built. Harry grabbed a tight hold of the brunette's hips and slammed into her faster and harder, the sounds of skin slapping as his hips met her arse with each thrust. He wasn't surprised when he felt Hermione cum around him, but was surprised when she did so again not even a minute later. The sounds his fiancé was making were getting louder and louder as he moved inside her and he could feel her clenching around him.

Pulling out he laid back and locked eyes with her as she looked back at him. Beckoning to her he said, "Ride me; I want to see you fuck yourself on my dick."

Hermione moaned and replied breathlessly, "Yes, please watch me fuck my pussy on your dick."

And Harry did just that, watching Hermione moved on top of him, taking his member and sitting down on it. She leant back and bounced on his erection, moans and cries leaving her lips as she did. Green eyes watched the brunette move on top of him, her breasts bouncing up and down as she did. Hermione placed her hands on his chest as she leant forward and moved her hips some more, bouncing at a perfect angle that would get both her and Harry off. Harry groaned as her fluttering core clenched around him several times, the signs of her approaching orgasm coming. Reaching up he cupped her face and kissed her passionately, the brunette responding to it as she continued to ride him. Harry was about to let Hermione know he was close to cumming when she suddenly got off of him, only to settle on his thigh. Brown eyes looked into green as she began to ride his thigh, humping it for all she was worth to get off. The wizard found this to be extremely hot and even more so when the witch took his erection in hand and began to pump it. It wasn't long before Harry groaned and he spurt his essence all over Hermione's hand and torso. He panted as he came down from his orgasmic high, but then grabbed onto the brunette's hips and helped guide her as she continued to hump his leg faster and faster. Hermione groaned out, "Merlin! Oh fuck!"

"You like that, don't you? Riding my leg? Ride it, Mione; that's it. Let me feel your pussy cum all over my leg," Harry whispered to her, slapping her arse as he did so.

Hermione cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the pleasure build up until it tipped over. She came with a shout and held onto the wizard tightly as she did so, her body shaking and convulsing from the pleasure that was still coursing through her. The two of them panted as they held each other until they were able to calm down, then they pulled away slightly to look at each other.

Harry kissed his fiancé before smiling and saying, "That was brilliant."

Laughing softly Hermione replied, "Yes, it was."

"And such a dirty mouth you have, as well."

"I usually try to keep myself from speaking like that, even in the throes of passion."

"Not that I mind coming home to a sight like that, but what prompted it may I ask?"

A blush rose up on her face before she answered, "Well, I was just thinking of you and how you make me feel, sensually and not sensually. But my sexual thoughts decided to show themselves, no matter how I tried to restrain myself from my needs."

Harry chuckled before kissing her cheek and said, "Then don't. I'll take care of your needs, no matter what they are. And I mean that even when and after we marry."

Hermione smiled and nodded before hugging the dark haired man, sighing happily as she held him. In a soft voice she spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them sat on the bed in each others' arms, neither of them willing to move at the moment. They would have to eventually to go and clean themselves, but for right now, they were perfectly content where they were. And Hermione knew that should a time like that come up again, she wouldn't have to worry about holding herself back if Harry was always there to help her out.


End file.
